Template talk:Active Discussion
Intended Purpose The intended purpose of this template is for use on the articles themselves. It allows you to give a reason, and gives it better visibility. Stop warring Staw. 11:28, June 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm not warring, you are warring. I explained on chat multiple times that I changed the template and the categories and I left a message on Levi's talk to add a section about this category in the community corner. You are edit warring. So stop. The template is ruining the articles, that's why I modified it. STOP. 11:32, June 28, 2013 (UTC) The template's original version is what it stays as until the situation is resolved, so yes, you are warring (we both are, both you are warring the wrong way.) The template's intended purpose is to give visibility on the actual pages. 11:33, June 28, 2013 (UTC) That's why I changed it. it ruins the articles. Please stop edit warring. If you want to discuss it, do it here. For no, I will add the template in the Talk pages because it says "this is an active talk page". 11:36, June 28, 2013 (UTC) No, you won't. This discussion is still ongoing, and therefore it has to stay on the original intentional use. 11:37, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Τhe template is changed, so i will. And I changed is not only because it ruins the article, but also in order to use it on categorie, template, file and project talks too. If this page decides that we will use it on the articles, I'll change it back. 11:40, June 28, 2013 (UTC) You have to keep it as it originally was, or you're breaking the rules. Change it back on all the pages you messed it up on. 11:49, June 28, 2013 (UTC) The template was changed, so no. Not yet. You haven't given reasons why you want to use it on the articles but I have. 11:50, June 28, 2013 (UTC) The template wasn't just changed Staw-Hat Luffy, it was you who changed it... I think we need more input from people to resolve this and it must be discussed here and not somewhere else. MasterDeva (talk) 11:52, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, it's obvious that I changed it. I said, if the talk page decides to use it on articles, I don't have a problem. But neither you not Galaxy have given reasons yet. you haven't even stated what you prefer yet, but I have. 11:58, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, Deva, he's changing stuff without any discussion. Anyways, I made it look more appealing, but feel free to change the color and shape. 11:54, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, i accidentally pressed publish without giving a reason. It looks awful with that pic. Either change the pic or revert your edits. 11:56, June 28, 2013 (UTC) What other pictures would we use? Anyways, stop reverting. I added the new simpler code, so just change the color and size if you don't like it. 11:58, June 28, 2013 (UTC) The color is good, the picture isn't. 11:59, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Then change the picture? What would you like it to be. 12:00, June 28, 2013 (UTC) The size is bad. I'll try to fix the size of the template. Also, we don't have to give a reason so I removed it for now. I'll try to find the code that makes it optional, later. Don't revert. 12:03, June 28, 2013 (UTC) In my opinion the use of Article Message Box here isn't very appealing. I prefer the appearance used before that. Unless of course it is possible to move the image and text used to the middle instead of the top and shrink the template somewhat. I have no issues with the image currently in use. P.S. Multiple edit conflicts in a row are annoying! MasterDeva (talk) 12:02, June 28, 2013 (UTC) That's what's bugging me too Deva. I'll try to fix it. 12:04, June 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm sure there's a way to add that in, but Deva, can you lock it on the original version? Staw continues to make changes when this talk page isn't resolved. 12:04, June 28, 2013 (UTC) What? What did I change now? 12:06, June 28, 2013 (UTC)